Safest Place
by edhel-tarien
Summary: To hide from nightmares, we all search for a safe place. YAOI, TyKA, OneShot


_**Safest place  
**_**Authoress: Edhel-tarien  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, nor do I own the song 'the safest place'. That belongs to LeAnn Rimes.  
Pairings: TyKa  
Type: one-shot

_Daytime, I'm fine  
Everything is back to normal  
Last night,I thought I would die  
I had nightmares  
I was so scared  
Thank God that you are by my side  
To hold me when I cry_

Brushing his teeth, Tyson smiled at his reflection. Last night, he would treasure forever. It was around midnight when it had happened. Tyson had a terrible nightmare about his mother's death, and he was so shaken that he had walked outside and began to sob on his porch. It was horrible, he felt horrible. He was so disorientated by his dream, that he didn't even notice the piercing crimson eyes gazing at him. He didn't notice until the young man wrapped his fair arms around him. Tensing, he remembered looking up into the older mans eyes, and saw a softness he never thought capable. And it was reserved for him.

_I wanna be strong  
But I don't want to be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms  
Is the safest place, the safest place_

Gazing in his eyes, Tyson snuggled into his embrace. It was unlike Kai to do such an affectionate act…was he the first? Afraid to be alone, and afraid that Kai would not be there in the morning, he sighed and relaxed into his embrace. "Stay with me?" he whispered, kai replying by entwining his fingers with his. "I know what its like to have nightmares" he whispered back, slightly shocking Tyson in the process. "Would you like to talk about it?" sighing, Tyson thought it would be an idea, to share his feelings about his mother with someone. Strangely, Kai was a great person to talk to about problems, and as they talked for hours, Tyson noted that Kai never let him go.

_It feels so real  
You showed me I can trust you  
With emotions I had locked away  
It was your touch, your words  
They heal the deepest part of me  
That only you can see_

When all came to silence, Tyson glanced up at kai, only to find his focus on him. "Kai…stay with me tonight". Nodding, they stood and walked back to Tyson's bed and wrapped their arms around each other.

_I wanna be strong  
But I don't want to be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms  
Is the safest place, the safest place_

Staring off into the darkness, Kai could not believe what he was doing. Feeling Tyson body in his arms felt so right and strangely…safe. He couldn't let him go, not now... His heart beating faster, Kai leaned closer to Tyson's ear. "I'm…afraid of sleeping sometimes…the nightmares are…terrible. Sometimes I would try and stay awake for days on end, but it never worked…" eyes widening at his confession, Tyson shifted so that he was facing Kai. He noted that their was a hurtful streak in his eyes, and it broke his heart. Pulling him into his arms, Tyson stroked his hair. "Then lets chase our nightmares away together" he whispered, earning a sigh in return and a slight squeeze. Smiling slightly, Tyson whispered "I'll protect you…"

_As long as I am with you  
As long as I can feel you  
That's all I need to keep me going  
On and on and on and on…_

After a little while, Tyson thought Kai had fallen asleep. Smiling down at the man in his arms, he breathed in his scent and sighed. He didn't know when and he didn't know how, but he had fallen head over heels with the man in his arms. Grinning like a man in love, Tyson laid his head on his. "I love you Kai Hiwitari" he whispered, slightly sad that he could not tell him when he was awake. "I love you too Tyson Kinomiya" Kai whispered back, earning a smile from his new love. "Stay with me forever?"

_I wanna be strong  
But I don't want to be alone tonight  
I wanna believe that I can save the world  
And make it right, but I'm only human  
And you've got a hero's face  
Right here in your arms  
Is the safest place, the safest place_

Smiling at Kai's question, Tyson nodded. "Forever" he whispered back. And they both had fallen asleep, with dreams of only good things.

Grinning again at the memories, Tyson rinsed his mouth out and turned to walk out the door. At the door way, was Kai. A small smiled playing about his lips, leaning casually against the door frame. Jumping slightly, Tyson placed a hand over his chest. "You scared me! How long have you been there?" smiling fully, Tyson's heart skipped a beat. "Beautiful…" he thought as a smile of his own swept across his features. "Long enough" Kai replied, pulling Tyson to him.

Placing his lips on his, they broke apart for air. "Last night was the best sleep that I've ever had" kai stated, earning a grin from his new found love. "Same" Tyson stated, pulling Kai in for an embrace. "I guess it will be like that from now on?" Kai asked, Tyson eyes widening slightly. Laughing, Tyson nodded "Forever". And so it was, to troublesome sleepers, found the safest place in each others arms.

The end

The ending was…uhh…well…weird. But please excuse the bogi job. Lol. Love it? Hate it? Please review!

p.s: Hope you guys liked it! This story is dedicated to Minkin Ishida (hope it lived up to your expectations Minkin!) and Cravings of the Lost! And to all my wonderful reviews! Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
